


Monster Book

by thereibi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Art, Centaur, Fae & Fairies, Fan Comics, Found Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereibi/pseuds/thereibi
Summary: Thomas has spent his entire life living in the woods with his family. They’ve tried their hardest to raise him into a happy healthy human, which is a feat considering none of them are human themselves. Then, one day, the peace of their forest home was disturbed by a group asking questions…A cross posted comic of fantasy, tragedy, and murder most foul.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Part One: The Questioners

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dc7c2a3002f18ad7b713ba63f2a08282/f92e12a4beeea0d2-d7/s1280x1920/902b9244e1629e1a2b6fbc7371a75e9ea384de85.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d620add819cdff57f0c408d809dceb7a/f92e12a4beeea0d2-9a/s1280x1920/61f207f6b8f662aa0dd5f300f50bc87faa7b3f4d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/38e192adabb34f7b9bbbdb210f9a3383/f92e12a4beeea0d2-64/s1280x1920/a9585c6b6c14ef8026de2599e2aa0384bdd358d1.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/06e9a63db5b4c949fd83b4d4699c9c62/f92e12a4beeea0d2-17/s1280x1920/efdc0fb532e414fc6a87e19407d1be4814836a41.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b88552e1cb58cdf5a28247c4f2335ae8/f92e12a4beeea0d2-e5/s1280x1920/e1de7ea0193ffa159239ab772622abe5789e0137.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d2837f4967f3859042eddbf42d64945f/c396317d1e2e2e2e-70/s1280x1920/e8cb11a6a7354ca78f56c6fc347a31820120711e.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8b2761b060f73a5bd7570eb4729aa235/c396317d1e2e2e2e-d2/s1280x1920/5e28b642a3036b3767d5522cd98be263c1af869c.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/aefb68e3df3a95f88bf4a2572b6a26ee/c396317d1e2e2e2e-6f/s1280x1920/b8d120902be7e3edc1820d928b643b36824ee02d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/13ebae4ab387cca3ff8f8f6949cb994c/c396317d1e2e2e2e-c1/s1280x1920/10226397d2234962ac3553969b054ba436821225.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c496e1bb99222703d6e90845027e444d/c396317d1e2e2e2e-a9/s1280x1920/213c00c6851a9a26bdca686cea2acc3b7b447ba4.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6258bb1b9b5db4975eb655bdde7d9613/c396317d1e2e2e2e-7e/s1280x1920/387e402c8633adc319e20e24378e0afa2cfed839.png)


	2. 3-4

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/43d99db70a5833855cca6ce639cbdd46/468fa83f2e220d8b-f0/s1280x1920/dcb6811cb72a1bfb74653a1eb4574ad17348956f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/53efa77db935a34a10c2c1fa52139c9a/468fa83f2e220d8b-75/s1280x1920/a85c70659c01c97f0773c239c6771bfa6c243a09.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6941410fdf34ab41cd3a106e656d5056/468fa83f2e220d8b-16/s1280x1920/43c9dd47c054bb7834544092ce87d03b69a0c7fc.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/71527793a966dcc61927c9a8f4b2ae83/468fa83f2e220d8b-a9/s1280x1920/326028992f9cf55299dd8ba05b38e01bd29dde92.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a50771beca4e48b9c25f2c7b45b0ec4e/c511763d17af9af5-a3/s1280x1920/d66da369ac15bab7a627c2f9dbb0dbf878dadb01.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1c2c6fefa87b5b5d0c1683c215fff6b3/c511763d17af9af5-10/s1280x1920/f451cbe89709b91df463632759f950e48f763f90.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b060235378440b4e3be1c5a813db1265/c511763d17af9af5-30/s1280x1920/3f9229492e4cc0909e1370a5eb11be1b5f612857.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6c7ef523d39261c2fef4d9df10882a02/c511763d17af9af5-36/s1280x1920/03f3bb716d753891eb6714cc2b5139f1881e3b84.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/00b6a1c9c4f5e7df31ce1e98af6cd984/c511763d17af9af5-ea/s1280x1920/91ed76de5357f6f44aaa957f7359cb54308e45fd.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/95376fc060dd75c7635461dd4921eef6/c511763d17af9af5-2c/s1280x1920/ac6e2cd1ea34d81d53dfe1d301af2416d96f67a6.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/119244602a922e58ecb6473af193a66f/c511763d17af9af5-fc/s1280x1920/6528c4e23e1081d6542e0353bd74244f0a530a55.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1ae7518973eaabf21b70245f70ec871a/c511763d17af9af5-0f/s1280x1920/84608f3886088e2a8d68eeb2997870a6b6babcc8.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9b060d00da71e70f834753ad2a4c9062/c511763d17af9af5-3b/s1280x1920/e5a479903fdfd46f1826b429ca57cbeda4a95669.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9a02cc2767fcd19e56c1224334ebf4d7/c511763d17af9af5-cd/s1280x1920/c05ecd5ceedddfdd9327406d211942fa0dfeeb6e.png)

Check out the rest on tumblr! 


	3. 5-6

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2d74be3c04c9649fded2a7c45e3bd53f/9c18de7855c2c6b3-f5/s1280x1920/59b735089e89a7943b4fecdd84b06fc9a70c1c4f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e1b5cff4e05f5c6a38acb0fc8c6208ce/9c18de7855c2c6b3-8f/s1280x1920/ea3ebf4464c5821741a94e7a581c5aec30d8e343.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ca2e7fb27fe880926084eb08ea78607e/9c18de7855c2c6b3-8a/s1280x1920/5f8cb90bc3fe81f6b931f3b79bbecb1775e85603.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2efdf6f060d725f95f4e5c766e590e01/9c18de7855c2c6b3-86/s1280x1920/e4548ea37de485604383a2eb3c84d91fb64c807c.png)

[ ](https://monsterbooktssau.tumblr.com/image/626441196078776320)


	4. 8

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8af5d66d1d081305614bc182aca48db7/2534b9be689a225b-4e/s1280x1920/9d4492ee75fb3b7edbf4e156e53023b1dbd9c39f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7ba826f5e7e019e712c658cf93980473/2534b9be689a225b-0d/s1280x1920/ea1999d7b931a0f6da9ad3205b1bd00042ed2edb.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/714b6dc39e96a2505e3980e4ea878a30/2534b9be689a225b-09/s1280x1920/d4d9dd4671fa6a530239a91624942c09cbee8e6b.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/92803ed71d907f1d8392f6d69de70f5c/2534b9be689a225b-74/s1280x1920/355d1f59f1adc186297e2abe46efba11ed516fb1.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ba16efe47d1298bc76a06c3ea90fe165/2534b9be689a225b-9a/s1280x1920/108970004a1f3381e91ac92f4c9f08eb1d2ce665.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/71b921dd0f9e738c4fe39af771fe2d73/2534b9be689a225b-c0/s1280x1920/ca0becc0258bb504ebfa5100c96b88f20ccfe34d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e988a954e620fedb1177050cd70bfa12/2534b9be689a225b-14/s1280x1920/87ea24fb8df4d59517ea6e31f3f3683d3f89828c.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1d27737504d744a8238e40124837dd1f/2534b9be689a225b-01/s1280x1920/e779c514df40ef1ca9b8438c9cdb0420b9b5926c.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/18475f40f17ab881db2c703cce6f0d07/2534b9be689a225b-e4/s1280x1920/a455367459043b227852d9791ffa7d4a0e96b846.png)


	5. 9-11

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cc5ca6081e9a4deadd25161c69c0430a/cd8921dca3e78010-5b/s1280x1920/4b58fdeaf006b1d4aac6352b4293baf131c0395d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c8d6b3f6e088e0806b4f1a2ff39cbb15/cd8921dca3e78010-f6/s1280x1920/77dcb8d1a3bdfea282d8df1b36b63f5b64d125fa.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f8bafd2946b7f45bc5c2176a06c21074/cd8921dca3e78010-00/s1280x1920/835049ce8795cbfbb3471b387d8d505f2c5ea2aa.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/680ace93d69f286b9eba4b953ec9353f/cd8921dca3e78010-23/s1280x1920/48ed27b142c0e6c447a4f81612ae0c198997c456.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5fdd99677acbb052df1a651ff5dfdc20/cd8921dca3e78010-c3/s1280x1920/9ff06dad880d42ce81418016d6ff22491b4a5f3e.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/068b259ec3f5a2fb36912e032b66d270/cd8921dca3e78010-fd/s1280x1920/1762b4b9ce760ccee1012dfbec8228870fee7083.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d95b3356dfc53eb59895e98955496eb9/cd8921dca3e78010-70/s1280x1920/0eadf93f5e967a6153b67b2245cd4a455cae4a9f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/54e9eb14f3c520792d912770f125ebdd/cd8921dca3e78010-a0/s1280x1920/e80d14492044081436b6e685bf139450c99a14dc.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fb83de7b8f09596ab5f9e3324fd90723/f1cb3b97a6e4bc97-9d/s1280x1920/654efa44d191382b316f4136b35cee4232fd4d4c.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b7212ac87931864af846d1e3a01c1b72/f1cb3b97a6e4bc97-81/s1280x1920/1da47bdc8657cf1efad55af0302c4b24bf0fd9d0.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7a96ca43912d046b1f1b99bc618a6cab/f1cb3b97a6e4bc97-bf/s1280x1920/611bbb48aeba5f525d1b49710c69b410ea68af1f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1cc9d35deea69ee121721a59b301a3eb/f1cb3b97a6e4bc97-a4/s1280x1920/35161034a1d382482a1fe0d41413fe9bfe81f8d1.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/52ff7f2800358552047a3d6e0ded3bf3/f1cb3b97a6e4bc97-36/s1280x1920/6fed9f62786d697be77bbfab4df58444f6c91068.png)


	6. 13

Question: Um Mod, can I ask what we look like? Like why are they so aggressive, other than protecting Thomas?

....

Hello soldier!

We have been entrusted by our king and country with an important mission. We have spent years trying to find the long lost Prince Thomathy, and to our horror, the poor child has been imprisoned by terrible monsters for all this time!

It is of course our job to rescue him from his dire circumstances!

By any means necessary.

This mission has been ongoing for quite some time, but at last, we have a breakthrough!

We only mean the best for our young prince, but things could get rough in the future.

Please feel free to contact me to clarify your orders, at any time.

Your King and Country thank you for your service.

\- Captain of the castle guard


	7. 14




	8. 14

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ff1e8dda1d1e28636f5b4708dcf50ff4/11bee6ca24c3cfec-24/s1280x1920/201d27a3cd9dcdb1b28b13915b1c1cd38fc6f0b2.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cf060d26e37603bbd4fb966e3358fed1/11bee6ca24c3cfec-6b/s1280x1920/f5405ab15b4ee762f4ba5b92a3b1cda8a7179274.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a82d54d6aaf475d57fa1868b4f8ae950/11bee6ca24c3cfec-04/s1280x1920/e3b750df5d8fb78fd9f8abdaf11431f6f1aac3bf.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7798eddcbae60239bc3956aec381b58f/11bee6ca24c3cfec-92/s1280x1920/b915d5f20ecd5245f0d91f56731e266e34376c25.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2b639aead43d6cc49b2d6426353ba921/11bee6ca24c3cfec-0f/s1280x1920/afede190cb7df9b7a3d0d5a8362591cce916fbbf.png)


	9. Patton

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1e38376ec3bfd69c33830f51f3f29dc9/cb43954554800bb0-f9/s1280x1920/efc6b243dd1f120afde50d1144f316ba1278e4c4.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b8f4eef3803e83b8ec343970708e5c26/cb43954554800bb0-d2/s1280x1920/c1d9dbf1f683b5372f6b538e4935aa03281f58e8.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/094eadd6ea278527eabb16f119a4cf3a/cb43954554800bb0-11/s1280x1920/770d6f0f027666fdf2ecce5059e50bd1a81f6574.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/86a2bf601e89212648621633605fc96b/df0e6628f42da3d5-b6/s1280x1920/8cfdc6897646bdf02d1e9b59b025d4fdb6ae92cb.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cc0f4e44a1d5f4a263f97e766d4ad532/df0e6628f42da3d5-e8/s1280x1920/c197ebda5969771b707867da760cf1273edf70a0.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5adac571a8d9bfb51bb469d63ebc8cdb/df0e6628f42da3d5-80/s1280x1920/4e3b0b6dee4d2a2b2d57cb346d505842b995ed3d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5dc715d6db57b6c5a07c5224b1b490dc/df0e6628f42da3d5-e1/s1280x1920/9117b98f1dbf7f2a205eb92a2fd9714173823497.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/efaac5729d97447a1945d82d6e4e5b96/8fb27fdf952bce20-bf/s1280x1920/beb0b4ff6175858887a29d112fee23a5ff4accc1.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e124d1c7397b671d6d884ce413c36217/8fb27fdf952bce20-c1/s1280x1920/cdb28f9a1b69af52e2b289094a8db60321a6b9df.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/12594ca7e37e9b1f2ccb2573c0e435e9/8fb27fdf952bce20-01/s1280x1920/293f359ea74b683c058e4d9b51454df64f67dfd4.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/38ea2a8053799a999a7c9f8594efa29e/8fb27fdf952bce20-e6/s1280x1920/9e92a4c85157e4f0f6961b3f5bbc951bb92c90fb.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/657dd9e45bbcb4952d983f4485cf37c8/8fb27fdf952bce20-06/s1280x1920/afc61b65b62b6115d135907018cb4fbe35eb51c6.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/46ce1f95ae7c3b58c15911996dad267d/67e924de98451618-dd/s1280x1920/051c64165748a8a1214bddd5f98182f19533c8dc.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dce0f7384d950cebe12ef0e4721c24df/67e924de98451618-6e/s1280x1920/316d67d59319795ec959c479bee03e1a3c2f8c8f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8e8b1018550a3cd17d4eeeceed163df8/67e924de98451618-a8/s1280x1920/7210ddfc1b5e1abba327b48e8b096b4f826b2f77.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7e503154d33b3e873a3d62edc7114430/67e924de98451618-3f/s1280x1920/a14797a61322f3137507703c9fd3e238679ed87b.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/397d328edb8990c1c91cf94273cbb40a/67e924de98451618-76/s1280x1920/d1424ca0360e8d5ba111b83f1185ca21b9e140ea.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9f9eb897589d43192ecf37d13061d171/67e924de98451618-33/s1280x1920/69d793a2239007b619b939a3e1ba316991d7b83b.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4ea3d1e04ced59b6029e58230dea4272/fb3d054dd392b6b6-22/s1280x1920/b0d7a929bac02f3c9bb4e3c8183833fc08f9d0d9.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8dd8ce3ee5abd72326320cc583494f17/fb3d054dd392b6b6-d4/s1280x1920/f9b1370e8bee52922df09b0ef1d4c08da399e25e.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/695c289b4db6afb5033a60f6abbcede2/fb3d054dd392b6b6-62/s1280x1920/1a83415a6d565c5b6ce8f6530f3fb52c0659d857.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a6435f36e348a580eaec8ea431506c6b/fb3d054dd392b6b6-96/s1280x1920/dfbefb0f9d128fb58a1392da27e590a10eabe202.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b1787446a0cf5cf47fdd97d9056b078b/fb3d054dd392b6b6-22/s1280x1920/18b1e0e65704d8c5fd7fa95a6fd570cacb2d30c8.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6bfebe8fe3e08a278ca7368fd19d49ba/fb3d054dd392b6b6-8c/s1280x1920/d8b8bc7c106a007115a9c9499953613c6159d1fe.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/79258d6a2b12fd882782a9e7ae56f536/fb3d054dd392b6b6-1d/s1280x1920/2bc8b38de34915e5f161891c32d2c87fe59ed20d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e1833cb2096e65de9fcf5476d72a04ef/fb3d054dd392b6b6-60/s1280x1920/2ed44017e455e570c4ec2a4a6b5ec1d298f8a90e.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/74ae97a0eddbdc5d9682be801a833279/fb3d054dd392b6b6-f9/s1280x1920/c26ac0c9b02d913015a94dbff81547e775badf7a.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e1adca20169e71080c83778d10ff1232/f3dd3f9a820de430-c6/s1280x1920/4686c4f435e2463b8e2de5d8ba135ac1e90f271c.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/97f0a64ed04208372a63a1becb117774/f3dd3f9a820de430-5e/s1280x1920/7bb48a9c10595da366765b0efc2537cf3b015665.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fec873bbc949f3ae3b6f5bbef72e0aa6/f3dd3f9a820de430-31/s1280x1920/99706fe7bc3a4ab24ece224544eeb8a3b8ee165b.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2a57600071dfaf55aaa7527a807acce0/f3dd3f9a820de430-38/s1280x1920/7d828cd5b2c8bd215af159c6e452a2c24cf4fd68.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cc991f7a93c9d1aa031c96a8f46e9fd3/f3dd3f9a820de430-fc/s1280x1920/e5c446a93d0ebc9c3c54a15da64a8126f5851328.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/15bb9957705fa806d54265879c1f2798/f3dd3f9a820de430-ee/s1280x1920/e49b789a1e854fbd4f917f46e4f4e4131ba34971.png)


	10. 16

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8dabada03d4811d3d90dcdc95e2d7209/274c9d523bb25803-2e/s1280x1920/f6ee5002cee65010bfea8dafe834a994ec3e1132.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d2746864dcc6e48c3d595c088da962cf/274c9d523bb25803-50/s1280x1920/69f3243f8d09a9987c7569a6e6e567eedf44c4d4.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c9ad7994dd5262ef706e9545d00807ff/274c9d523bb25803-c0/s1280x1920/6639e84f78f185205d077bfb347498e00421e6e6.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b59f4153eb30a4f30b893aa2df028985/274c9d523bb25803-fa/s1280x1920/36345c684931ac6cc388538b9b0e2761a864996a.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/38f7528e0d107b9a01eb84245a5c911b/274c9d523bb25803-13/s1280x1920/87f9c14d07771dae7bc9a30198a26f917d134542.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c241fa4555e06c8e329832876a8d738b/274c9d523bb25803-e0/s1280x1920/06effd63b33731423aea6d972f6234b1b5db6f56.png)


	11. 17

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2b3554e11f990c1d5d94ae7626793df3/eb17742406006fd3-57/s1280x1920/a48ef9f1af5b4b739db6ba5e49ba2ad5b07641c5.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/18f811a37bb5c9bf8307a63fdfedef19/eb17742406006fd3-da/s1280x1920/106e740292de0d94df66a3d74ec64d27070536fe.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2eb4f7a441802f03ec30e62030d5553b/eb17742406006fd3-98/s1280x1920/7c37fb3e7e844078389b7fb0dff60122d7e66b0d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e9cff79747811575dc0c8ffbde69a541/eb17742406006fd3-e1/s1280x1920/add2cd5e35e76455b0ce93a0834c33f88e908929.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c1fef3076a5da533ce4cc2bbea296db3/eb17742406006fd3-49/s1280x1920/9da3295840ac7679c6b9515aaf2200b020a36d3e.png)


	12. The Captain of the Guard

[ ](https://monsterbooktssau.tumblr.com/image/627709546513776640)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b97d9316ad23259dd6bebbd2a8c5ff13/a8836a92c5d598f8-f9/s1280x1920/26c1354eff8cea7c78d8c0297bcb35cd161f495f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6e8ae6aafa6ccb640cf51a42bcd16ef3/a8836a92c5d598f8-aa/s1280x1920/4bc295ce5f677147fbe1653ed8730cdf6616ccb3.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a2d1593d4cfc9a7fbfb0c7e53a847f95/a8836a92c5d598f8-33/s1280x1920/1afb7bdc355c4719ca18753981d77d4040512381.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8c01bfd8938c21f052bc2d65dc96de9c/a8836a92c5d598f8-52/s1280x1920/5977bf1aaf905c77bca6f4182cd60335fec42dd6.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/41007121b68061c2c0b40f216137b2ac/6b2230041a9857a1-8a/s1280x1920/7e738f930c21d75aab43d533ca4c5338a1b11f4e.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a13e0e695ef8c127b6e118eaffff9be8/6b2230041a9857a1-04/s1280x1920/4ca9633a0cf87eab60b2a04a1819266dc1e44eaa.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dc27245c0d3a30ca16c89aa4c29d6eb6/6b2230041a9857a1-ea/s1280x1920/57876fd8cb2a2887d1e03b21737a66073220b935.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b56bf241bc1f52fbc64ca2627b1272f5/6b2230041a9857a1-77/s1280x1920/7a176de398d5f2f79f87d439f34da3c5847ab627.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6b86a498689f3b337856c22e1c339a51/6b2230041a9857a1-12/s1280x1920/7a6da2584952a427bf68344804d7e38255c99eb7.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3c7ec4e5a38ef6919897c8fe2579ff82/f681dc8d730f3ede-f7/s1280x1920/7a95a25ec59dc43d5393a074d196a068672730fe.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a5b19e5e1b82facf236f56c844e9d77a/f681dc8d730f3ede-69/s1280x1920/06e7b5cb636479a5566af92d54fe72fa20a96bc3.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/227f8928712b10e2a354d4a0c17f6bfe/f681dc8d730f3ede-20/s1280x1920/1e83d6ac43b78c31af0115c52fd164746a57c715.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/722c76f0c56e68c68167c9957cdeb739/9ba9751f3654bc61-14/s1280x1920/48010efbd716737172721f5ee47185825d6e55b8.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5e0666531e8b8c98684c4036e3296896/9ba9751f3654bc61-d1/s1280x1920/ceba62ba74860c34000c57f3cf566fb9cd43b915.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6a2a6f1aff9ca38dfc325bc299ea47fa/9ba9751f3654bc61-3b/s1280x1920/e283f0c5d196488c083d4f334c644871477ae2f2.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4122ad4bc2ec89bd9a6670105c01bb6b/9ba9751f3654bc61-bd/s1280x1920/c184ec0d1880f075673bda94c54cc8f846e7e584.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/eeff5bb9f9bd2b16eb308caf16a1ec57/9ba9751f3654bc61-f5/s1280x1920/0e79e4797c1eea431533742e566094245152119c.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f0a6ffc2b952daf34d6bff4324961a7c/9ba9751f3654bc61-ec/s1280x1920/8e8c406878f3cfbfd78398bfcf195cdaad98ec3c.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d431440b2dac7e51f73560114564d50e/9ba9751f3654bc61-3f/s1280x1920/e2d596c756e74a358b4caf2535932271cccf875f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/43c11a03c76b5ba6bec2f5e364c7ef05/9ba9751f3654bc61-2f/s1280x1920/364ee6369a6b4ce40108d0ac137fa40def131ab1.png)


	13. 19

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a2847fd6174312a9f072314e4d4c8998/8e6e6a59f106c80d-bf/s1280x1920/a7be1e0c1129446ed9119137b6e4c66ccd1f802a.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b6a0665f01c0a52f645658cda4b8a956/8e6e6a59f106c80d-fa/s1280x1920/686016428cb69a57b4ddd86253d3296672f17bb3.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9f377a2a6eeaa80d6bcdc420c089a97f/8e6e6a59f106c80d-8b/s1280x1920/3e27f94e23313daa9e33e809dd027dfe9b9eb588.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4f608458d1774a145fc8f74847ba0a19/8e6e6a59f106c80d-44/s1280x1920/5099ea05c85c6b3dbd9b5c5188711a5e966afb77.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b0b82fdac4e527241145a17f32a25794/8e6e6a59f106c80d-8e/s1280x1920/81a391daec1f06002d529ce1050720ca9615d942.png)


	14. 20-21

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/249a0b7c3ef40a7c4be61ecd97e2a544/ade834b5f1864f51-34/s1280x1920/facffc3cffe997cf5af40bcd1d72539a86ce26f4.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d2911f0a162e3d5484d9fa1937184ad3/ade834b5f1864f51-3f/s1280x1920/07653bff5cb16c2716a7e1c33f4d4b27388fc123.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f1052c0a6b99009a5ec0e34c48173db5/ade834b5f1864f51-57/s1280x1920/9ab101c87d038efe1597d8d682bb5fb15572adbe.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c48c63c1ef7a3635f7411ed6efd61572/ade834b5f1864f51-d9/s1280x1920/616e17ef304d82eeabfe7ef55971e9a749c7f1f9.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/724315922442b7070c4dd9944eed3c4d/ade834b5f1864f51-d1/s1280x1920/34691320531a22e7731c70891b32c09e05738810.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/133d579a314a9574ef02013422cba4c4/ade834b5f1864f51-a1/s1280x1920/da0d8d7f5e4ff3d5a1dd4c2def093ea86630b5c9.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e3d9616667e0fcfab09d14642a85abae/905d04da95481c9a-45/s1280x1920/1a3fd4494879acf498dd369e6a654710df9ccf2c.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1324a0ba58c53903aeb02f544d3b6840/905d04da95481c9a-de/s1280x1920/f7e1a571a281c96db0d99984d52857c540d9742d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9fae13d612a13e98b3d8fd97293089d5/905d04da95481c9a-1d/s1280x1920/20dc29597b4cf39f8112202784e7ad489c5d738f.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5993db603b2b68a12f70abb7876ce108/905d04da95481c9a-a1/s1280x1920/68fa6f11babc339a2b9228b64fa626f240f9962b.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1cba85a5c77f456953eb7f53587b5416/905d04da95481c9a-f3/s1280x1920/94055959b7b5bc55a2d93ba611aa4335e8ce008d.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/80ffed95000a17ea5fc2ed2a1c4a89e7/905d04da95481c9a-fb/s1280x1920/e3b298441b496a08a62bb295e27c88afdf1da591.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/56d44943f8d2d9fc5fc67557b6ade51e/905d04da95481c9a-80/s1280x1920/a26cf6e5f703835a17e33f8fab80ad1a9eadfb84.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a272ce4577b8dda5e40040a2e15b38b2/905d04da95481c9a-54/s1280x1920/4847d2820e3f3b2df1c0f6e2a8948f8e6e4c787c.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please, ask questions in the comments! This is also cross posted on tumblr: monsterbooktssau.tumblr.com


End file.
